A vehicle having a driveline including a continuously variable transmission allows an operator of the vehicle or a control system of the vehicle to vary a drive ratio in a stepless manner, permitting a power source of the vehicle to operate at its most efficient rotational speed. Further, the continuously variable transmission may be configured to be an infinitely variable transmission, wherein the vehicle can be steplessly shifted from a forward mode to a neutral mode or even to a reverse mode. Continuously variable transmissions known in the art tend to have limited ratio ranges and typically require the use of a torque convertor or a separate clutching mechanism to facilitate stopping and starting the vehicle.